Qvalador (Champion)
Qvalador (モホーク語 Mohac) is one of the Champions of the Extrava region. He resides at Victor's Cliff. Story Appearances Qvalador's first known appearance is told verbally by Rose. Rose's father had engaged Qvalador in a battle. Rose's father's Pokémon were hurt badly in the intense battle, and after a loss, he sunk into depression. After the player's first battle with Rose, Qvalador appears to resolve the conflict between them. He points out the pros and cons of each person's point of view, then gives them some food for thought and leaves. Upon reaching Temporal Forest, the player finds Qvalador meditating. He explains that Dialga had once visited the forest with Celebi by its side, when it was still an empty patch of land. Celebi had blessed it and the beautiful design of nature was created. Standing up, he begins to talk about the legends being Extrava, and how he discovered the legendary Pokémon of chaos, Mohacidon. He bids the player farewell and disappears in a flash. Qvalador is not encountered again until the player reaches him at Victor's Cliff and engages him in battle. Pokémon Mozan (Zangoose, m) lvl. 60 @Immunity, holding Quick Claw ~Crush Claw ~Close Combat ~Swords Dance ~Embargo Mokairu (Dragonite, m) lvl. 59 @Multiscale, holding Perism Berry ~Dragon Dance ~Outrage ~Hurricane ~Agility Levi (W'rolf, m) lvl. 57 @Intimidate, holding Dark Gem ~Moonlight ~Swords Dance ~Dark Pulse ~Shadow Claw Sage (Metagross, mx) lvl. 57 @Clear Body, holding Black Belt ~Hammer Arm ~Meteor Mash ~Psychic ~Agility Bone (Heatran, m) lvl. 57 @Flash Fire, holding Charcoal ~Fire Spin ~Lava Plume ~Metal Sound ~Crunch Dizzy (Reuniclus, m) lvl. 57 @Regenerator, holding Twisted Spoon ~Dizzy Punch ~Psychic ~Light Screen ~Hidden Power Quotes "Rose-- your convictions are to crush all who despise Pokémon under your foot. But this is not right; all you do must be through peace. And you cannot hurt others to get across your point. The leaders that are most respected are the ones who work passively." "Player, I see that your heart is good. However, not everything can be solved through battle. With the love of Pokémon by your side, you can solve a problem without ever saying a word." "Oh, salutations, Player. This is Temporal Forest, as I'm sure you know." "Dialga had come here once, accompanied by Celebi. Back in those days, this was a barren piece of land. But Celebi bestowed a blessing upon it, and Dialga's presence made this place a true relic. His powerful aura can still be felt here. It is truly a wonder of nature." "The Pokémon that control the order and chaos of this world evenly, Mohacidon and Emravon, were discovered by my partner and I. They forged this land when disorder and order met. I will not forget the day when I stared into the wild eyes of Mohacidon. Trainer, I look forward to your battle with me. Until next time." Pre-battle quote "Ah, Player! So glad you could join me. I have been meditating on your arrival. Let the battle of legends commence!" After First Move "The power in your Pokémon directly reflects your love for it. I see that you are a very good Trainer!" Near Defeat "Oh? It appears your power is emerging from the inside! Let the light shine, my friend!' Defeated "...very good. I see you have outdone the most powerful Trainer in the region. It is not with grief that I give the title of Champion to you, but with pride." Victorious "The light has died... my friend, pursue that dream and come back when you are ready to shine again." In the Hall of Fame "This room reminds me of all the intense battles that I have been a part of, win or lose. You have become a part of that! Register here, so we may remember: That you are a gracious Trainer that battles with heart! That you love your Pokémon with all you have! And that you are the most powerful Trainer to grace the Extrava region!"